


Detroit: ■■■

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Reader - Freeform, Angst, Animals and Androids are besties, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Body Worship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: They deserve love and attention.





	1. Bread crumbs (Rupert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting Rupert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like a year since I stopped writing and man I feel rusty. Hopefully it's decent.
> 
> I really love Detroit and these cool, courageous bois like oh my god

Almost every weekend you'd go to the park with a bag of discount bread from an Entenmann's store you'd go to every now and then to feed the ducks at the park. And sometimes when you were lucky you'd spot a man whom you'd be so very curious about.

 

He would feed various birds by the big pond in the center of the park; they'd all flock to him, even the ones you had been feeding first. They would just waddle away from you as soon as he arrived and you honestly felt alittle jealous and annoyed by it since that was the main source of entertainment for you there.

 

Its happened several times, him taking all their attention with his bag of magical birdseeds; the last straw being today as the bunch of ducklings waddling desperately in his direction while you had been feeding them. That gave you enough courage to get up and go start a conversation with the stranger.

 

The man almost jumped when he noticed you in the corner of his eye no more than a foot away. His eyes wide and his tense disposition making you apologize for alarming him. You gave him an apologic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

 

He remained silent and glanced back to the birds gathering closely to his feet, begging him for more food. It was amazing really, they weren't afraid of him in the slighest. They never got that close to you, ever.

 

The start of your voice brought his eyes back to you, he seemed oddly cautious. There were some other people at the park but they were more on the outskirts. You were just some girl, why was he so tense?

 

You weren't always the best conversationalist but you tried.

"...They really seem to like you. Do they all follow you home sometimes?" You grinned, jokingly. The capped stranger smiled alittle and shook his head.

 

"Only the pigeons." He replied quietly and continued to feed them birdseed from the plastic bag they came in. You smiled sweetly and nodded, watching him feed the cute creatures in silence for abit. You took the time to look over his clothing from where you stood and his face; as much as you could see with that cap on his head. His clothes looked pretty rugged and his face looked soft. He was handsome. 

 

"My names (Y/n) by the way." You thought you'd add. Mr. Popular seemed hesitant before telling you his name. "It's Rupert." He said, softly. You summed it up to him just being shy though.

 

You smiled again before you joined him in feeding the birds, you hope he wouldn't mind you stealing some of his thunder. As soon as you started though, he spoke up, sounding pretty concerned.

 

"Y-you shouldn't feed them bread.." He informed. You replied with a confused ' _oh_ '.

  
"It's bad for their health. Here." He said, holding out the bag of birdseeds. The birds' attention immediately directed to you instead of him.

 

You felt bad about feeding them the wrong food and felt bad about taking his bird food. "Are you sure?"

 

He nodded, "Yes. I have more at home." He seemed so adamant, so you took it, gratefully and started feeding the birds that seemed as though they were about to start peaking at your feet if you didn't start feeding them right then.

 

Rupert watched you jovially feed them for alittle, feeling content with how much you seemed to enjoy yourself. He knew how it felt, he really enjoyed the company of these creatures. However, soon enough he felt out of place being near you while you did so and turned to leave.

 

A meek goodbye from Rupert distracted you from the sight of baby birds scampering in the grass for the seeds. "Rupert! Wait!"

 

He froze in place before turning around to look back at you. Surprised you'd be interested in conversing any further. "Yes?"

 

"Will you be back tomorrow?" You sounded genuinely hopeful that he would. Rupert looked at you with wide eyes, unsure if he should say so or not. However, your friendly disposition convinced him to take a chance and lower his guard.

 

"If you'd like to....I can come back tomorrow...with more food for the birds." He said slowly as if trying to make sense of what he was saying to himself.

 

"That'd be great. See you tomorrow then." Again, you smiled at him, _oh so kindly_. Rupert's artifical heart seemed to beat even faster. He nodded his head again before walking away from you.

 

Its not like he had anything to do but go back to hiding in that worn down apartment. He would have stayed at the park all day if you hadn't been there, making him feel so _strange_.


	2. Worried (Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner is so nice. So you gotta take advantage. You're a sleaze.

The smell of a dead body during a really, really gross and morbid triple homicide caused a rookie cop to miss the floor and throw up all over your blazer, slacks and shoes. If Gavin or Hank would have been present they would have totally made fun of you or at the very least not help and told you to just go home. But luckily they weren't there and it was this time Conner who had accompanied you.

 

He was kind enough to wipe off the vomit to the best of his abilities with a damp cloth from the victim's kitchen. If it weren't for the awful smell and wet stains no one would have been none the wiser.

 

"Thank you, Conner! What would I do without you?"

 

He smiled politely. "You'd have probably went home to clean up and come back, further prolonging the investigation. Risking loss of vital evidence and giving the suspect a higher probability of escape of federal law."

 

You just stared at each for a moment. "..Ok." You muttered, unable to think of any other way to respond to that. The android gave you a curt nod before returning to his investigation and you couldn't wait to go home.

 

Conner usually stays at the station or goes back to Cyberlife HQ after an outing. However, you both agree that a detour back to your place is reasonable given the unfortunate condition of your clothes.

 

Pulling up into the driveway, you invite him in, insisting that he shouldn't wait outside in the car for you. He's your friend from work after all. Conner accepts your offer and follows you inside. You tell him that he can sit on the couch or whatever while you go take a shower.

 

"I won't be long. I promise."

 

Conner isn't in a rush right now since his mission has to be continued tomorrow morning and while he waits he can just update the report via his memory.

 

However, you end up taking longer than he anticipated. He updated his report 30 minutes ago. The house is dead silent save for the sound of your shower upstairs. He didn't see the harm in checking on you.

 

 

You had a bad habit of taking long ass showers, you cursed yourself out every time you got the water bill. But the water felt so good on your skin and the idea of that vomit soaking the through you clothes and getting on you only kept you in there longer. You were totally out to lunch, the noise of the running water deafening you to Conner's persistent but respectful knocks. You couldn't even hear his voice.

 

Conner was worried that something bad had happened to you after you didn't answer, so he took it upon himself to open the bathroom door. "(Y/n)? Are you okay?" With the door open, you were able to hear him. And it ridiculously enough it spooked you.

 

You gasped and peeked from behind the somewhat see through curtain, embarrassed. "Oh my god, Conner!!!" You quickly pulled back the curtain and unfortunately today really wasn't your day because the weak shower bar and curtain fell on top of your head. "Ow!" You shouted, kneeling down, and alarming him. 

 

Not regarding your state of undress, Conner came in and quickly took off the shower rod and curtain, moving it to the side. The shower was still running and got him wet. His neat hair damp, but his jacket mostly unscathed. He turned it off before inspecting you.

 

With a fast scan he came to the conclusion that aside from your rapidly beating heart and shaken appearance, you were totally fine.

 

Conner's eyes were all over you, concern on his face. You blushed, covering up your bare chest and closing your legs. Your eyes glancing between him and your towel that seemed way too out of reach. Conner didn't react that fast, still looking at you, you dare say, dumbly. Until something in his mind clicked and he passed you your towel.

 

He stood up, "I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He held out a hand to help you up to which you took. You noticed the LED on the side of his temple glowing and you got a really sick idea.

 

You couldn't help but fight the smirk trying to find its way to your lips. He's not leaving, still looking at you. Conner watching you curiously. It's not like the thought of having sex with an android never crossed your mind-- _God_ , when did you get so sleazy? It's probably because of Gavin. He's pretty sleazy. Dammit, Gavin.

 

 You couldn't help yourself. 

 

You faked a move; leaning a hand on the shower wall beside you. "Ahh..my leg hurts." You sighed. Conner raised a brow. His scans didn't reveal any broken bones or sprains. You frowned. "Can you please help me to my bed?"

 

"Of course." Conner helped you out of the shower and put your arm over his shoulder. You rather him carry you, but this could also work in your favor.

 

On your way out of the bathroom, _accidently_ your towel fell onto the floor. Conner noticed immediately of course and averted his eyes while helping you sit on the edge of the bed. He picked up your towel to give it to you.

 

"It's okay, leave it." Your request further confusing him, but he drops it. "If I hadn't been so shy before, the shower bar wouldn't have fallen on me in the first place."

 

Conner made sure to keep his eyes on your face, not making the error of looking anywhere further down again. Human anatomy isn't something he's not use to, but...what's wrong with him? Why does he feel nervous? His LED still quite active. 

 

"...Do you want to go to the hospital?" 

 

You shake your head and scoot back further onto the bed, taking no care to hide yourself. Conner watches you closely; eyes on your face of course.

 

"I'm sure you can help me, Conner." Your smile is obviously fake, he can tell. It finally dawns on him. Conner would have rolled his eyes if it was in his programed behavior to do so. 

 

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. (L/n)?"

 

You didn't expect him to ask you that. "Huh!? No!..I, uh, I trust you. I just trust you with my life." You can't be anymore dramatic. "Is that so hard to believe?"

 

Conner doesn't challenge you, thankfully. "Okay, how can I assist you?"

 

You smile and lift up your foot, playfully wiggling your toes. Conner sighs an artifical, inward breath. "My foot hurts--"

 

"Didn't you say it was your leg?"

 

"I feel pain in both. You can start with my foot. Massage the pain away. Please, Conner." You continue to cutely move your toes.

 

Conner gets on his knees in front of you; you could really get use to the sight of such a handsome man at your feet. 

 

Conner gently picks up your foot, starting at your heel. His skillful fingers easily rubbing and adding the suitable amount of pressure to ease out anything discomfort there. 

 

You relax more and more, legs spreading a little wider as you do, maybe or maybe not purposefully. Conner can't help himself from looking, can't help what he's really starting to feel. His hands working their way up your foot gradually, caressing upwards until one hand is under your calf.

 

"Does still it hurt?" He finds himself, almost whispering. You hum to him as confirmation. "Yes, definitely. Go higher. Conner."  You say, softly, leaning back on the bed like you haven't a care in the world.

 

"I had no idea you were like this."

 

You don't have it in you to care enough to ask what he could possibly mean. The only thing that mattered was how great his hands felt and where this was going next.

 

Conner's hands went no further than your knee, you hadn't permitted him to go any further anyway. Without a word you removed his hands from your leg, putting them in a newer and more uncouth area. His hand cupping your close to dripping sex. The body heat radiating there making the sensors under his skin tingle.

 

Conner was at a loss for words for once. "(Y/n) are you sure? With me?" Conner knew humans had sex with androids but...he'd never thought that he'd ever be in this position. He could refuse but he didn't _want_ to. 

 

"Obviously." That was all you said, it was enough. You were definitely the aggressor as you tugged him forward and up on to the bed with you. Conner allowed you to guide him where you wanted him. His curiosity and new found lust influencing his decision. 

 

 

 

 

 

Every gear and processor inside Conner working faster and faster the closer the apex of your thighs got to his face. Your wetness and warmth felt as though it was trying to swallow him up as you sat on top of his face with all your weight, happy that he didn't actually need oxygen. 

 

Conner's tongue licked randomly, unsure but eager. You moaned alittle at the feeling, guiding his hands to your thighs since he didn't know where to put them. "Use your tongue some more. And your lips. My clit also really hurts too. Don't miss anything. I'm counting on you, Conner."

 

The warm puffs of his breath and the more purposeful actions of his tongue had you humping his face, your back arched and nails digging into his clothed thighs. Conner groaned, itching to touch his long before aching cock. He's never felt the need to before. The feeling makes his own heart race. He feels way too hot, seeing the warnings beneath his eyelids.

 

Conner taps your thigh, but you seem too enthralled with what he's doing to you to notice. How could you pay attention to anything else when his lips are around your clit? When he stops, you whimper, and that just makes him feel like his losing his mind. He second guesses. He probably won't overheat over something like this, he has to keep going for you, and he's rewarded with moans of his name. It's the best thing he's ever heard.

 

You carelessly hump his perfect, humanly harmonious, and handsome face. His cheeks slick with the sweat from your thighs and juices from your sex. Your fingers pulling at his still damp and smooth hair.

 

You come way too soon for your liking, your bucking hips coming to a slow roll before you stop. You're still sitting on his face until the waves of your orgasm pass. Conner gently squeezing your thighs has you remembering that you should probably get off of him. How selfish you.

 

He's an absolute mess and he's obviously in need of some attention. You reach out to help but he grabs your hand. "I'm fine. I need to...cool down."

 

You can see that from the color on his cheeks and the red of his LED. "Sorry..." You apologize. You really do mean it.

 

"Stop lying, (Y/n). It's unbefitting of an officer." You can tell he's teasing you, the smile giving him away. But you still feel bad. Conner notices. "If it bothers you that much, you can make it up to me after the mission."

 

Now it's your turn to be confused. "Why after the mission?"

 

"It'll be more special that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this was trash I'm sorry lmao


End file.
